frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171130153405
Some secrets are too cool to be kept secrets, aren't they? Including her ice magic powers! She's sure still mortal so she's still as normal as a person in terms of durability but come on, there are still a lot of any other really, very special canon things about her to correctly explore too other than only just her ice magic powers, aren't there? There's also still any other likable canon things to explore about her other than only just her ice magic powers, her looks and even her royal queen status, isn't there? The Snow Queen was supposed to be actually about THE Snow Queen, wasn't it? Which it really wasn't at all. Worst of all, this poor favorite Frozen character of mine's canon characterization wasn't really given enough to do at all like it fairly should've freely been back then before so she's more of only just a plot device than an actual character when Elsa should've been properly portrayed to be an actual character correctly instead of only just a plot device (glaring at all the creators, writers, directors and filmmakers of Frozen in pure indignation, fury, rage and anger). Frozen was way too much Anna anyway, wasn't it? Yes I really hate Anna with a greater, stronger burning passion but I rather prefer Elsa but if Elsa is that interesting of a character, then how come they focused so much on that obnoxious, insufferable pain in the butt, Anna and so little on poor Elsa? Huh? Just because Elsa's a combination of Kai and The Snow Queen (Hans Christian Andersen)? It really feels like the creators actually hated Elsa's canon character so they gave her so little screen-time as a middle-finger to any of these/those who actually wanted to know more about her better. They purposefully gave her so little screen-time just to spite all of her huge fans, didn't they? I just wish poor Elsa had more screen time in the movie, Frozen. After all, Frozen is based on THE SNOW QUEEN by Hans Christian Andersen, isn't it? I hate how people like Elsa haters are saying Elsa should've been evil in canon. The writers of Frozen rewrote Elsa as a good character instead of a bad character because they wanted to try something different! The whole "Evil Queen" thing has been done to death! Part of the rewriting was also because a personal note from John Lasseter whose son was going through some nasty stages. If you want the full sad story, then watch "The Story of Frozen: Making A Disney Animated Classic". Disney originally planned to make Queen Elsa a classic villain, and I would like to congratulate them for not doing so at all. They've successfully proved that fictional characters don't have to be evil to be interesting, haven't they? They've surely worked so hard to change Elsa from an evil queen into a misunderstood lady, haven't they? Elsa was a character who was written to be misunderstood, wasn't she? The script writers and producers certainly succeeded, didn't they? I don't care if someone can manipulate snow and ice, I've seen several people do it in fiction (scoffing) I really don't get why people make such a BIG DEAL about Queen Elsa! However, I still think Disney should've tried harder to do a Frozen movie about 'The Snow Queen'. I just wish the writers, directors, filmmakers and creators of Frozen slowly took more time on this whole entire canon Frozen movie back then before... especially including Elsa's whole entire canon characterization, even Olaf's too, Marshmallow's as well and the snow-gies (Frozen Fever) also. Frozen would've been a million times better, more classical film if only it clearly focused much more on Elsa than ever instead of that obnoxious, insufferable pain in the butt, Anna, Elsa's so much cooler and that Anna ruined Disney, especially the whole entire canon movie, Frozen and made everybody else get headaches! She always has to be the most all time annoying, eardrum busting, headache giving insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. Poor Elsa never ever even deserved to be personally overshadowed by that obnoxious, insufferable pain in the butt, Anna at all, did she? That Anna's the biggest main reason why Frozen was the worst all time Disney movie so far of all time. In fact, that Anna's the biggest main reason why Frozen was not enough Elsa at all. That Anna doesn't easily have an interesting classic story at all anyway like poor Elsa really deserves to have on her own all to herself solo anyway. I really blame the creators of Frozen for not giving any of us a more classical, more interesting story about Elsa herself other than a rather dreadful, less classical, uninteresting story about Anna falling in love with a prince, Hans (the one who turned out to be just another prince charmless who's only used as nothing but an excuse for two so called sisters, Elsa and Anna to make up with each other when Anna and Elsa are better off without each other anyway since they're more like strangers to each other) and finding her sister, Elsa and and worse, turning Anna into a selfish, dimwitted bimbo in the final cut instead of of a witty, brave, selfless heroine they originally intended. Yes, running away may not have been the best way to handle the situation, but can you honestly say that you wouldn't freak out to some degree if you accidentally unleashed paranormal capabilities in front of a large crowd of strangers? Elsa would've obviously had much better, more creative/productive uses for her ice, snow, frost supernatural/magical abilities (such as building public art, even setting up a village for snow people known as living snowmen such as Olaf, his friends and his relatives). Those creators, directors, filmmakers and writers of Frozen could've at least had Olaf be created in Aren-delle and become one of Elsa's other long time childhood friends in canon; maybe he could've at least been fairly portrayed to be the one to make her realize that she can actually control her powers if she really puts her mind to it which it would've made Frozen a more believable, better, more classical film than ever but no, instead they just unfairly had to keep poor Olaf as this 1D not-so-funny character who doesn't easily really contribute anything to the Frozen movie at all, other than poor visual gags and a crappy song that doesn't need to be in the Frozen movie to move the plot along any so we're all expected to believe that Elsa who originally feared her own ice magic powers inexplicably enjoyed using them when the Frozen movie was over anyway. They were just rather too lazy anyway. She's rather too amazing to deserve less screen time in Frozen, isn't she? A bit of history of Frozen I learned that Princess/Queen Elsa is based on the Danish, European original fairytale story by Hans Christian Andersen "The Snow Queen". She's another one of the most all time beautiful, loveliest, prettiest, classic Disney princesses despite the fact that she's currently a queen now, isn't she?! There's still any other canon likable things about her other than only just her ice magic powers, her looks and even her royal princess/queen status, isn't there? There's also still any other special canon things about her too other than only just her ice magic powers, isn't there? I've seen better snow animation in GAMES that came out before Frozen. My biggest all time main complaint about Frozen is that Elsa the Snow Princess/Queen didn’t/doesn’t always get to use her ice magic powers all the time enough at all like she really deserves to so far. I still always wanted to see Elsa do something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time in canon, but she never did at all. She could've done something, anything and everything a whole lot, way, far much more elaborate, impressive other than only just turning the palace of Aren-delle into an ice skating rink during the whole entire Frozen canon movie but she didn't. And worse, she never ever even actually got to learn how to use her ice magic powers for battle or anything else other than only just controlling them with her emotions like she really deserves to so far. She would've been freely portrayed to be a whole lot, way, far, more imaginative than this/that/ever clearly in canon. Her so called parents decided to look their own little girl up and neither of them allowed her to have any contact with anybody else at all, not even let her out of her room at all either. I don't why neither of them came up with another BETTER idea at all like they should've back then before in canon, I understand Elsa very well. I only make her so called parents understand, that neither of them were good parents at all, and that neither of them had to forbid their little girl, Elsa from always using her own special, ice magic powers all the time nor even stop her from practicing using her ice magic powers at all. Neither of them deserved to be Elsa's parents at all. It's all thanks to all of those cruel, unfair, lazy creators of Frozen who got away with disappointing all of us huge Elsa fans. To Elsa's parents the rulers/king and queen of Aren-delle) If your little girl, Elsa was born with a magic curse that could get worse because of her fear towards the powers, then don't try to help her with the fear at all. Instead of showing her love, how to accept herself, love herself, forgive herself and be herself in order to embrace not only just her ice magic powers but also herself for who she really was actually born to be too like you should've done back when Elsa was eight back then before during Elsa's childhood or better yet, especially back when she was only just under the age of eight during her early childhood back then, you just had to lock her away from the whole entire outside world for years by making her more scared of the powers anyway. She would've gotten, had and lived a better, greater, happier, less isolated life with her abnormal ice magic powers than that isolation if only you've done anything to save your little girl, Elsa from being isolate for a long time back when she was only just a little newborn infant baby princess herself back then.